Sequel Or Not? No title (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: DaeJae - BAP .. menikmati liburan dirumah sipipi chubby.. Youngjae Q... #Summaryapaannih? - -


**Sequel Or Not "No Title"**

 **One** **shoot**

 **Pair : DaeJae DaehyuxYoungjae**

 **By : WhiellDaejae**

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy - Typo bertebaran - asal nulis tanpa mikirin ide pokok dari nih cerita, - Absurd seperti biasa - plot udah pernah dipake di ff aku yang sebelumnya, mungkin agak familiar dengan plot nya?..**

 **Happy reading Readersnim ^^**

* * *

Bunyi music nyentrik memenuhi sebuah ruangan kotak yang cukup luas, terdapat ranjang single ditemani selimut tebal yang Nampak lembut. Tepat disamping ranjang single itu bertengger sepasang meja belajar berhiaskan setumpuk buku yang tertata rapi. Gorden berwarna gading tersibak lebar mengizinkan sinar sang mentari menyusup masuk.

Selembar permadani berwarna netral tergelar didepan sebuah layar datar yang saat ini menampilkan denah khas permainan bernamakan Play station. Terdapat Dua makhluk berparas cukup –cukup tampan dan –cukup manis. ,mereka tampak sibuk memijit stik game. Tak ada raut serius ataupun tegang. Bahkan kadang tawa bodoh dikeluarkan dua makhluk tersebut.

"yak dae.. perhatikan game nya ! " hardik pria yang duduk menyender pada sofa berwarna merah. Dibawah nya -Diperutnya, tergeletak sepenggal kepala berwarna hitam. Oke.. Jangan berfikir itu benar-benar sepenggal kepala.

"perhatian ku habis terkuras oleh mu.. " celetuk daehyun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok diatasnya, yapp. Saat ini ia tengah menikmati hari libur di rumah kekasihnya. Kekasih terbaik yang tuhan titipkan untuknya. Kebaikan serta kelembutan yang terselip pada sosok youngjae membanting hatinya untuk bertekuk lutut pada pria berpipi chubby tersebut. Yoo youngjae-nya..ahh dan daehyun selalu berharap youngjae akan segera mengganti marganya menjadi Jung youngjae. daehyun tersenyum lebar membayangkan dirinya memanggil youngjae dengan embel-embel Jung.

 **#Ctakk**

"berhenti membual. dan berhentilah menatapku dengan mata mesummu itu. " ketus youngjae setelah menghadiahkan jitakan keras, tak tanggung-tanggung, ia menjitak sayang daehyun menggunakan stick game dalam genggamannya.

Daehyun mengusap kasar keningnya yang memerah, tangan tan satunya malah merogoh lubang toplles, mengambil keripik ubi buatan youngjae.

"kau yang membuat ku mesum seperti ini.. " cengiran daehyun membuat kekesalan youngjae berlipat.

 _'what the hell ?! siapa yang membuat mesum dirimu maniak mesum?! '_ gerutu youngjae dalam hati, sedetik kemudian senyum miring tercetak diwajahnya

"mungkin karna pesona ku terlalu menyilaukan dimata mu. " jelas youngjae dengan tingkat percaya diri akut .

Reflek, daehyun menarik kerah t-shirt youngjae kebawah, tepat didepan wajah tan nya.

"untuk itu.. kau harus bertanggung jawab. " desisnya dengan suara rendah tepat ditelinga kanan youngjae, sapuan nafas daehyun sedikit banyak mampu membuat tubuh younngjae meremang geli.

"tentu… " lirih youngjae, ia menatap manik elang daehyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang makhluk tampan, daehyun sendiri tak mengira gurauannya akan dianggap serius oleh youngjae, segenap hatinya bersorak girang membayangkan bibir kissable youngjae akan segera lepas landas diatas bibir tebalnya. Mereka memang sering berkecup ria –kadang _"lebih"_ itu semua atas gerakan daehyun.

tentu saja daehyun tak kuat melihat bibir menggoda kekasihnya terabaikan begitu saja. Jika ia boleh membuang kesabarannya , ingin rasanya daehyun segera melempar jarak antar bibir mereka saat ini

 _'tsk. sial dia lambat sekali! '_ daehyun menggeram dalam hati.

 **#GRABhhh**

"abbhhh emhhh ..-jaebbhhhh " rontaan itu keluar dari pemuda yang baru saja membayangkan yang iya-iya

"hahaha… otte ? kau menikmati nya Jung Daehyun … ! " gelak tawa lepas tak terkontrol mengaung keras didalam kamar youngjae, ia sangat menikmati melihat wajah daehyun yang kini terlilit gulingnya, youngjae menahan kuat ujung-ujung guling tersebut yang kini melilit erat menutupi wajah tampan daehyun, sementara sang korban sibuk berteriak keras, namun teriakan nya tentu saja terendam.

Kaki jenjang daehyun berserta tangannya bergerak berutal berusaha melepaskan diri.

"hhaha usaha mu sia-sia bibir Tebal … " youngjae terus saja tertawa nista, daehyun sendiri memanfaatkan tawa keras youngjae untuk melepaskan diri, ia tau saat youngjae tertawa _'gila',_ pasti kekasihnya akan lengah, tanpa membuang waktu. Daehyun merubah posisi telentangnya menjadi menyamping, hingga kedua tangannya bisa meraih perut rata kekasihnya.

 _'kena kau! '_ sorak daehyun,

"bhaha .. bhahaha –yak ! lep- -haashaha " pemintaan itu kini berbalik pada youngjae, daehyun telah terlepas dari jeratan nista youngjae, dan sekarang dirinyalah yang mengendalikan. Kekasihnya yang memiliki kesensitifan ekstrim tak pernah kuat jika perutnya digelitik. –Seperti yang tengah daehyun lakukan. Tangannya bergerak acak menggerayangi perut kekasihnya.

"hukuman mu menjemput chagiya… hahah " tawa daehyun jauh lebih buas dari youngjae,

"haaha –ak –ku –haha –menye haha… " youngjae tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya meringkuk menghidari gerakan brutal tangan daehyun

"aku belum puas Jung Youngjae~~ … " ujar daehyun sing a song

"hahabhahahaha… "

"YAKKK ! bisakah kalian tenang?! Jangan berlovey dovey dirumah ini! Shit! " umpatan keras itu mengehentikan aksi keduanya. Daehyun tercenung melihat tingkat kegelapan yang menguar dari sosok _'calon kakak iparnya'_

"oi jae? Dia kenapa? PMS… ? " bisik daehyun, sangat pel—

"aku mendengarnya blacky! " tegur si sulung, ia mendengus kesal sebelum enyah meninggalkan dua pasangan berisik tersebut. Youngjae masih setia dengan posisi meringkuknya.

"ada yang lebih hitam dari ku hyung…! " teriak daehyun tak terima, youngjae tertawa mengejek. Daehyun yang mendengar tawa menyebalkan youngjae, segera menarik tubuh semapai kekasihnya masuk kedalam kukungannya, memeluknya posesif seraya menjatuhkan dagunya diatas bahu kiri youngjae.

"hey.. kau berat. " keluh youngjae. ia bergerak resah

"tsk. jangan banyak bergerak jae. Kau bisa menggesek adik ku. jangan buat dia bangun oke? " ucap daehyun frontal.

Memerah.

Sudah pasti pipi youngjae yang sudah kembali chubby memerah lebat akibat kalimat frontal daehyun.

"ka—"

"hahhhh… nyamannya…. Sangat nyaman, " gumam daehyun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kau fikir aku sofa? Yak ! apa kau sedang mengejek ku gendut?! " sergah youngjae cepat sebelum daehyun menjawab pertanyaanya.

 **#CUP**

Daehyun mengecup pipi kiri youngjae, si penerima cukup terkejut akan tindakan daehyun.

"jangan mengembangkan fikiran negative mu jae.. setidaknya bedakan lah mana ejekan dan mana pujian.. " daehyun mengatakan hal tersebut dengan intonasi teramat lembut hingga youngjae tak mampu berkutik ataupun mengelak.

"gahhh…. Semakin hari aku semakin mencintai mu…! " lagi-lagi youngjae dibuat tersipu oleh daehyun. ingin rasanya youngjae berteriak _'hentikan gombalan mu jung!'_ namun lidah youngjae terlampau kelu akibat rasa bahagia yang daehyun aliran padanya.

Tak mendapat respons apapun dari youngjae, daehyun mengecup cepat seluruh sisi wajah kekasihnya sebagai hukuman.

Youngjae sendiri hanya terkekeh kegelian. Tak mengatakan _'berhenti'_ karna dia memang tidak ingin daehyun berhenti mengecupnya. Hanya dirinya. dan hanya daehyun yang boleh melakukanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'do'a terbesar ku adalah kita selalu bersama, berbahagia bersama… terus mendaki menuju puncak kebahagiaan kita… tapi.. aku ragu kita bisa menuju puncak kebahagiaan itu, karna bahagia kita memang tak memiliki ukuran ataupun ketinggian…dalam dataran terendahpun aku akan selalu hanyut dalam kebahagiaan Jika bersamamu Jae.._

 _Bersama dengan mu adalah kebagian tak berujung … '_ #Jung Daehyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **#THE – END#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R(?)**

 **.**

* * *

Hahhh susahnya wifi disini T.T.. gimana ? nyambung sama ff kemaren kah? Awalnya ini bukan sequel dari ff "NO TITLE" bahkan aq nulis ff ini dulu sebelum nulis ff **no title**.. tadi malem aku baca ulang nih ff dan kepikiran buat jadiin ini sequel dari ff **no title.** Yaa sebenernya terserah kalian sih mau nganggep ini sequel ataupun ff laen #bukansequelnotitle. Makanya aku kasih judul "plin-plan" kaya diatas. Wkwk

Makasih banget yang udah review di ff q…

Ah.. sambil nungguin wifi nya waras, aku mau bales Review disini yaa? Gpp kan? #pLaakkK *Tumbennn!.

Balesan Review… :

 **Jokemato daejae**

iyaa gak sabarr banget nunggu kebangkitan mereka… hehe kapan-kapan 'sweet' mereka kita belokin ke angst yukk #senyumevil

Makasih Udah R&R jokemato daejae ^^

 **Emaknya daehyun**

oi.. dae jangan dibawa kerawa-rawa mulu dong.. ntar masuk angin lho :p

Tau tuh… kata ve sih, mukanya dae udah bawaan mesum dari lahir #intinyagitulahh.

Diet? Cieee pengalaman pribadi yaa :D #ditabokemakk Makasih udah R&R Makkk^^

 **Peachpetals**

Wkwk kalo muntah pelangi aku sediain gentong buat nampun deh, biar pelanginya jadi selendang. #apaan-_- ups.. stok yang kaya daehyun udah dibabat abis sama Yjae:p.. Makasih udah R&R peachpetals^^

 **Rimajaehyun**

Apalagi kalo mereka bertengkarnya didalem kamar . pasti lebih seru tuh.. :D… makasih udah R&R rimajaehyun^^ 

**Miss Ngiweung**

Biar menyesatkan asal enak #bisikandaridaetuh.. haduh.. itu garing banget masa dibilang Ok. Tenang aja.. anak polos ini #nunjukdirisendiri masih terlalu dini untuk berpindah haluan ke RateM kq. .

Ok. Nanti aku bikin yang angst deh.. jangan yang sad mulu :D Makasih udah R&R Miss Ngiweung^^

 **Han Dalgi**

hehe gula-gula kali maniss #pLAKK.. makashi udah R&R Han Dalgi^^

 **Chayeon**

Xixii coba adu mulutnya bukan dikalimat doing, tapi adu mulut benera- -maaf nanti keblabasan.. wkwk

Makasih udah R&R Chayeon^^

 **Sakura Hime**

Wkwk tuh udah aku kurung didalem kamar.. nyokk kita intip kelanjutan k*c*pp*n mereka kuraa :D makasih udah R&R Sakura Hime  #diffsebelahjugaudahreviewyeee..makasihyaaa^^

 **Umari**

Xixii kalo gak bisa berhenti baca mungkin harus klik tombol pause dulu hee syukur yaa kalo seneng mah.. Makasih udah R&R Umari ^^

 **Taehyun**

Heee panggil whiell aja, gak usah pke embel2 author.. :D makasih juga buat Taehyun yang udah R&R ff q^^

 **Parkcheonsafujoshi**

Ahh yang dikangenin kemaren baru ultah yee.. Makasih udah R&R parkcheonsafujoshi^^

 **She3nn0**

kalo gak menang banyak bukan Dae namanya.. :D xixii bar keren tapi jangan coba2 dipraktekin yee.. . makasih udah R&R She3nn0^^

 **anthi lee**

apaa sih yang daehyun gak tau dari youngjae.. wkwk.. Banghime? hee belum ada ide yang cocok buat karakter mereka..

Makasih udah R&R anthi lee^^ 

**Bbangssang**

dae punya muka yang identik dengan kemesuman sih.. haha, yang sad end belum mood bikin.. mungkin nannti.. makasih udah R&R Bbangssang^^ 

wahh... makasih atas review kalian.. dan maaf aku baru pernah bales review nya.. heheh tapi aku selalu baca review dari kalian kq, ^^

 **Happyzelodayy** #telattt! jiah.. Ojel udah makin gede ajaa...

#see you nest ff Readersnim *maybe ^^


End file.
